Hide and Seek
by Glass-and-Turpentine
Summary: What does the Reikai Tantei do when the Ningenkai is in peril? Save it of course! Another one of those hero saves the world from apocolypse schemes, except mine is much more interesting . Rated for language, content, and gore.
1. Default Chapter

Hide and Seek

What does the Reikai Tantei do when the Ningenkai is in peril? Save it of course! Another one of those hero saves the world from apocolypse schemes, except mine is much more interesting . Rated for language, content, and gore.

Alright then, this is my first authors note, and first disclaimer. So.. here it goes.

Author's Note (Aka: The plot): Koenma has sent the Reikai Tantei on yet _another_ mission... Which is: To seek out and possibly destroy a new demon of particularly high ki signature. This ambiguous character has come into possession of a very dangerous and powerful artifact called '_Bijou vers rêve pénible'_... Or Jewel of Nightmares. This jewel is known to possess the conciousness of its holder, and command them to do great and terrible things, as it contains the soul of an ancient and sadistic demon named Soryn.

The members of the Reikai Tantei team must scour Japan in search for the demon in question, on a set time period of one month exactly. If they cannot complete their mission in time, the Ningenkai will be engulfed in a plague of chaos, and certainly destroyed (you know how these things go... apocolypse, blah, blah, blah, angst, blah, blah, blah).

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho -regrettably- If I did.. I would find a way to protect my precious characters from the hordes of sweaty fangirls who drive them to nightmares. And... I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, since I'd be filthy stinking rich.

Lastly... PLEASE REVIEW! I never get any reviews and it makes me very sad sniff sniff.

ONWARD HO!


	2. Chapter One: In the Shadows

Okies, so this is my official first chapter. Please give me lots of reviews? Please T.T.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho .sniff sniff Though, it really is a nice thought.

_Chapter One: In the shadows_

With one step into the alley way, he was overwhelmed by the scent of blood. Raising his hand to his mouth, he attempted to settle down his gag reflex, and ventured deeper into the darkened area.

He could hear something in there. It struck fear in his heart, but also..._Curiosity._

The sound was...

_Whimpering?_

Yes, it was distinctly whimpering, the sort that came from a person, a wounded individual. And so, his hero reflexes kicked into motion, and he rushed the remainder of the way into the alley.

That was when he spotted Her.

_Curled into a ball, covered in blood, naked and seemingly wounded._

The girl couldnt have been any older than twelve.

His hard glance softened as tonights events clearly manifested themselves into his mind.

This poor child had been beaten, raped and left for dead in the alley way.

She was the sorce of the scent of blood.

He had to save her.

She looked up in desperation at the sound of his footsteps. Fear apparent in the depths of her grey eyes. She curled up tighter against the cold brick wall, tears running down her cheeks to mix with the caked blood.

"Dont worry... I'm not here to hurt you" he coaxed. She continued to sob silently into her huddled form, dirty black hair obstructing his view of her face.

"... Go.. away" she managed in a raspy voice.

He knelt beside her. "My name is Tatsuya Nagisa, I'm a police officer" he offered. She nearly jumped at the touch of his hand to her shoulder.

"

Please" she pleaded softly.

"Sshh.. Its okay, I know what happened here tonight. I'm going to help you... Then we'll find whoever did this to you" he comforted.

She turned her face to him fully. "... It's not my fault" she began.

He nodded his head. "Of course not, there are sick individuals in this world" he answered.

She shook her head. "No... You see... I didnt want to do it" she sighed, turning to face him, her long hair covered her unclad form.

_A chill ran up his spine. _

"D-Do what" he stammered, unerved.

She looked down to her hands, covered in blood, caked with grime. "..." she responded.

_This blood, it was her's correct? She was the victim right?_

Looking into his eyes she gave a sad nod. "The jewel told me to do it... To kill them" she answered.

He stepped backwards, but collided with solid wall. Turning he noted, in a state of disillusionment, that a thick shadow prevented him from leaving.

"Now... Since I've told you... I cant... Let you live either" she answered tearfully.

As she stood his eyes widened, her body was covered in some strange symbols, and she 'wore' a cloudy black jewel between her breasts. It gleamed in the non existent light.

"W-What are you" he found himself demanding. She eyed him and shook her head.

"I.. I dont know" she admitted.

She stood directly in front of him now. "... Thank you for being so kind to me Mr. Nagisa... I'm sorry that this has to happen" she annonced in a sincere tone.

"

Please" he began, eyes widening.

"The jewel is making me..." she stated.

_And with that, her grey eyes went black, the same cloudy black as the jewel._

Nobody heard him scream.

A second figure found itself into the alleyway.

The little girl, huddled in the corner once more.

"... I dont want to do this" she sobbed to that someone in particular.

A soft smile graced their shadowed lips.

"I understand your strife little one..." they answer, and drape a length of clothe over her unclad form.

"... Where are we going then" she inquired slowly, as the person in shadows helped her to her feet.

"To a place far from here... To train you..." was her answer.

(Five years later)

"Khrynn! Do you hear me" came a male voice through my wrist com.

"Yes... what do yo need Ni" I inquired.

"He's heading your way" Ni answered.

I yawned and stretched my muscels. "Good... I was a little bored" I returned.

Standing I glanced down into the woods below, my keen ears picked up the sound of someone heading my way.

"I see him" I confimed.

"... Steady Khrynn, he's a nasty one" Ni warned.

"Not too nasty for me" I smirked.

_He was below now, pausing to look around in a state of worry._

"Time to tango Demon Boy" I sneered, and let myself drop smoothly to the ground below.

The 'victim' spun around in shock, eyes wide, and hair wild. "Who the Hell are you" he hissed, moving backwards.

I smiled. "... You dont really want to ask that kid... What you want to know.. is if I'm going to kill you" I answered in a monotonous voice.

"Stay away from me" he growled, claws shining in the moonlight.

"... So your name is Hido, no" I mused, shifting to gain comfort.

"What's it to you, I know what you are! Traitor" he hissed.

"That may be so.. But stop to consider this... Who's going to live another day?... Its most certainly not you" I answered, with a shrug.

He grit his teeth, then launched forward.

"Oh goody, finally a fight" I annonced, allowing myself to sink under his weight.

He lashed out at me with his steel-like claws, I carelessly moved my head to the side, as to prevent any damage. "You know... tearing the face off your victim is so overated" I mused, reaching up, and grabbing his throat with my hand.

With a sense of ease, I tossed him aside, and he went rolling, smack dab into a large tree trunk.

Standing, I brushed the dirt from my pristine clothing, before walking over to his huddled form. "Get up... I'd rather have a challenge, then spill the blood of a demon who isnt even worth my time" I instructed, feeling my brow crinkle.

_And so he stood, wiping a stream of blood from his lip, his slitted eyes took me in with a sense of pride, anger and wrath._

"Are you ready to give it your all Hido? I'm not sparing you any... So you better not go easy on me" I snorted.

He nodded and took stance.

"Good then.. Let the dance begin" I mused.

_This Hido character had the drive to live... And he had quite a bit of skill as well. But, he had a tragic flaw... One that would ensure his demise tonight. So like all the others before him... He was righteous... He was fighting for someone else.. He had faith in a power he could not touch, or feel or taste... He believed that if he was meant to win... Meant to live... that he would._

His weight sank heavily into my body, and I sighed, feeling the warm liquid seep down my arm.

Almost carefully, I lowered him to the floor, the gaping hole in his stomach where I had punched through, becoming less visable.

"H-How" he asked weakly.

I smiled sadly. "Do you believe in God.. Hido" I asked.

He nodded, eyes becoming cloudy.

"... I dont" I stated quietly.

"... Why" he asked softly.

I smiled weakly. "... You dont really want to know... Do you" I asked.

He coughed, blood dribbling from his lips, overall, he was covered in the coppery scented liquid. It was pooling around him.

".. Are you..." he began.

_And I knew what he was going to say... Just like all the others before him, he wanted to ask me... If I was ever afraid. Ever lonely. Ever regretful._

Looking down to my feet I sighed. "Always...".

_My words fell on deaf ears, for he was dead._

Thats all there was, Life and Death. Nothing more.

No holy light to save me. No woman in white robes to comfort me. No child to wash away my sins.

Thats the way of my kind.

The way of the assasin.

One day I'd be dead too.

"Khrynn? Are you alright" came Ni's voice through the com.

"Its finished... Have Shiir come and pick up the remains" I sighed.

Okay, I know it was off to a sort of depressing note. But... I like it. It gives you some insight to what sort of character the Reikai Tantei will be dealing with.

Next chapter will contain our beloved 'hero's. So... Review please!

LackofLustre


	3. Chapter Two: The chase begins

Hey you guys, well... Yeah.. So.. Umm... Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, but... I bought Jet Li off of Ebay for a nickle, if that counts for anything ;;

Onward Ho!

Chapter Two: The chase begins

Koenma sat in the large, plush chair, back turned to the the members of the Reikai Tantei. He sucked thoughtfully on his binky, before giving a loud sigh.

"So.. What exactly is it that you want us to do Pacifier breath" Yusuke asked, eyeing his 'manager' with a hint of suspicion.

"A standard mission, seek and retrieve a rouge demon" Koenma began.

"Then why the delay, just give us the location" Kuwabara began.

"Ningen.. Its obvious there's more to it" Hiei scoffed in disgust.

"What did you say Midget" Kuwabara began, red in the face.

"Will you two please act your age" Kurama asked, sighing.

Kuwabara pouted, and Hiei retorted with his usual 'Hn', before turning his back, and resuming to ignoring the rest of the group.

"Yes, Hiei is right.. there is more to it" Koenma admitted.

"Well.. Spit it out" Yusuke answered, exhasperated.

"This character, that you are to search for.. Well.. not much is known of her" he stated.

"Her" Kuwabara perked.

"Yes, _her_" Koenma confirmed.

"Continue" Kurama answered politely.

"What is known, is that she possesses a high ki signiture, and... An ancient relic... Extremely powerful.. And evil" he admitted.

"So.. Do you want us to bring this broad back alive, or what" Yusuke asked, leaning against the wall.

"If you could possibly do that" Koenma agreed.

"No prob, this should be a piece of cake" he chuckled, heading for the door.

"Wait, Yusuke, its not that easy" Koenma answered. The Reikai Tantei stared at him with curiosity. "She's protected" he said.

"By who" Hiei inquired, watching Koenma intently with his crimson eyes

"Nero Nembo" he admitted.

"An Italian Mafia" Kurama asked, genuinely surprised.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, an alliance of Italian demons have vowed to protect this woman" he sighed.

"What is she called" Kuwabara asked.

"Khrynn".

"Khrynn, wake up" came the soft voice of a female.

I sat up groggily, and blinked a few times, owlishly searching out its owner.

"Bosses daughter" I noted, yawning. She gave her usual soft smile.

"You know, you could call me Rosilyn" she retorted.

"What does your Dad need kid" I mused, pulling some clothes on over my underwear.

She waved me off. "No.. he doesnt need anything.. I was just wondering... Would you go somewhere with me" she inquired.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Where did you have in mind" I answered.

"I wanted to go into the city, to go shopping... We're not going to be in Tokyo for very long, I wanted to pick up some keepsakes" she admitted.

"Cool, lets go then" I added, tying my shoes.

"How long have you been in the buisness" Rosilyn asked suddenly, as I sipped at a warm cup of coffee.

"... Five years.. Maybe longer" I admitted.

"Youre very good..." she sighed.

I shrugged. ".. Killing people... Its not a skill most people find admiable.. But, it gets me an income" I answered.

She stirred her coffee idoly. "Do you ever think of quitting, of starting a new life" she asked.

"... I cant do that. Once you kill for a living, youre doomed to die the same way. Assasins cant live like other people do Kid" I answered.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Can I refill your cups ladies" asked an attractive male waiter.

Rosilyn looked to me questioningly, and I shook my head. "No thankyou, we're just about finished" she said politely.

He smiled and was off. "So.. what do you feel like doing" I mused, glancing out the window.

_The city was already bustling with activity._

She smiled, as her eyes caught sight of an arcade. "Feel like a little juvenile fun" she asked.

I grinned. "Why not" I stated, standing to follow her out the door.

We paid the cafe cashier, and walked across the street.

"Do you ever wonder what normal people do to enjoy themselves" Rosilyn inquired, as she fed a coins into a DDR machine. She picked her character, music, and difficulty level, and began with ease.

"All the time... I mean, I'm sure for those folks, something like a cup of coffee is mediocre to them, whereas to me, its a small wonder" I noted, dropping coins into a F.P.S game. I picked up the 'heavy' two handed gun, and selected the level.

"Our lives are by no means normal" she commented wryly, moving fluidly over the dance pad, dark hair bouncing in its ringlet curls. Her olive green eyes would occasionally flicker over to me, as she kept the pace of the music.

I took another alien creature out, and aimed the gun off screen to reload. "This place is interesting" I admitted, speaking -in general- of Japan. "The culture is intriquing..." I continued.

"This is my first time here" She brought up.

"Its my second time, About five years ago, I made my carrer as an assasin, then left for Eastern Europe" I replied, killing with ease.

"Then my father hired you six months ago" she stated, I nodded.

"In return for my services, he promises to protect me. Its a good deal" I admitted.

"What do people want from you anyhow" she inquired, I listened to the victory music ring out. I shrugged, running a free hand through my hair

"... Not anything I can think of.. Maybe revenge.." I replied.

"Hey Ladies, how 'bout a dance off with us" a young male suggested, with a grin on his face.

Rosilyn colored in embarrasment, I shrugged. "Teams" I inquired.

"Sure" he agreed, looking giddy.

In the center of the arcade was an exceptionally large dance pad, it looked rather ornate, with flashy lights (ect). It was designed to fit six people maximum, and boasted the name 'Ultra Dance-off extreme'. The young man and his companion climbed aboard first. "If we win, we get your numbers, and possibly a date" the bolder of the two said with a wink.

I raised a brow. "If we win.." I questioned, slipping my jacket off.

"If you win, you get that huge teddy bear off the top shelf" the second male grinned.

_I did not see the importance in getting a giant teddy bear, but Rosilyn seemed to want it.._

"Agreed" I stated.

_We allowed our opponents to pick the music. They chose a song called Bumble bee_

_"_Sweet little bumble bee

I know what you want from me

Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah

Dub-di-dub-i duh-dah-dah

Sweet little bumble bee

More than just a fantasy"

_Left foot, right foot, back twice, front, front, back, right/left, back._

Rosilyn and I kept perfectly in synch, looking at the arrows moving on the screen, and not our feet. The beat was fairly simple to catch on to, and the feet movements were at an easy pace -right now-. Our foes were very good as well, and like us - continued with ease-.

"My heart skips a beat

When you walk in the room

I go boom boom boom

You go zoom zoom zoom

You're my playboy, playtoy, lover, my friend

I wanna be with you until the end"

By then, Rosilyn was humming the beat, and smiling, as she moved with extreme grace over the dance pad. If I listened closely enough, I could hear when her limps were going to move, which helped me to match my style to hers.

_Back,back, back. Pause, right,back, right/left, front, front. Pause. Front/back, front, right, left, left. Pause._

"I'd give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see it's true

I'm so confused baby can't you see

Please come rescue me"

I noted that our opponents were losing ground. They could not synch with eachother, because the bold male's speed was half a count quicker than his partners. The machine was deducting points from them, and one of the males began a long line of curses under his breath.

"I start to cry

When you walk out that door

You go bye bye bye

I go why why why

I'm so lonely and only waiting for you

O come back and tell me: I love you"

_Right/Left, right/left. Pause, right, right, left, front, back, right. Front, front, back, left, right. Pause. Right, right right._

Both Rosilyn and I dropped at the same moment and touched the right pads together.

The song was over, and the machine took a few moments to declare the winner.

Us.

We had kept in the lead by a mere one hundred and twelve points.

The Reikai Tantei walked easelessly down the streets, each member pondering on what to do.

There was a large crowd gathering in the doorway of an arcade, the murmers beheld excitement.

So, drawn to the crowd, they came to stand inside the arcade as well.

"A dance off" Yusuke noted.

"They look good" Kurama added with a smile.

Distracted -as most teenagers would be- the spirit detectives watched the two dancers go at it.

One was a tall, and particularly trendy young fellow with spiked hair, and baggy pants.

The other was a somewhat small, delicately proportioned female with a head of long black hair, and shining blue eyes.

"I do better solo" the male noted cockily.

"You said you'd leave us alone if we beat you.. Which we did. This is the last time we dance, then you will uphold your end of the deal" the girl answered in a dead pan voice, keeping perfect rhythm with the machine.

"Figures, she's dancing to lose the loser" Kuwabara noted, sounding smug.

"You dont have a chance with her Carrot top" Hiei shot dryly.

"What did you say Midget" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei merely stared back with his crimson eyes. "... Are you deaf" he mused.

Kurama interviened before any physical harm could be caused.

The song was nearing its end, and the male sped up, trying to gain more points. Unfortunately -for him- his hasty behavior reflected on his accuracy. And instead of gaining points, he was losing them.

"Winner, player number two" the machine annonced in a metalic sounding voice.

The male fell to his knees in shame, while the girl stepped off the pad, and slipped on a sweater, nodding to a dark haired foriegner girl. They headed for the door.

_A shining object from around the black haired girls neck caught Hiei's attention._

A gem wrapped in silver, hanging around her delicate throat.

It had a definate demonic aura.

Kurama sensed it as well.

"...Kurama..." Hiei began, brow furrowed.

"... Lets follow" the Kitsune agreed.

And so the Reikai Tantei followed the two female teens out into Tokyo.

_She could hear the group following Rosilyn and herself, and kept calm. If she acted suspicious, they would speed up their attempts to reprimand her._

"... We're being followed" she said under her breath softly to the girl beside her.

Rosilyn nodded, she and known for quite some time as well.

"We'll split up at the next turn. I want you to get back to the base. I'll take care of myself" Khrynn noted.

"Are you sure" Rosilyn whispered.

Khrynn nodded. "... Your Dad wouldnt want you getting into any trouble" she answered.

They continued walking at a smooth, and unaffected pace.

_The turn was seven feet ahead, Rosilyns body prepared to run for it._

Suddenly the two girls disapeared around a corner.

"Where the hell did they go" Yusuke hissed, looking around in confusion.

The girls were nowhere in sight.

"Up" Hiei answered, looking at a fire escape ladder.

_So up they went._

_They were coming... I could hear and feel them approach._

I pressed myself flat against a wall, and stopped breathing.

_A slight creak on the wooden panneled floor, absolute silence._

Now.

I leapt out, and extended my fist.

It hit the face of a rather garish orange haired male, he fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

I cartwheeled out of the way of striking distance, as a male with slicked back black hair attempted to stop me.

A whip made of vines wrapped around my waist, and spun me towards another male with red hair. This guy was actually quite attractive, slightly feminine looking, but also very masculine.

With a glare, I pulled a kunai out from a sheeth at my waist. In one quick movement, the vine whip was sliced, and limp on the ground. I threw the blade in his direction, and it narrowly missed his throat, sticking into the wall behind him.

I ducked as the male with black hair leapt at me again, he sailed over my head, to land smoothly through means of a tuck roll.

Large arms wrapped around me, and I bit back an exclamation of discomfort. "I got her" came an obnoxious voice. The orange haired oaf had 'ensnared' me.

With a well placed thrust of my elbow, he went stumbling backwards. I have no doubt in my mind that I had cracked a few ribs. I spun around to face him, and kicked him squarely in his genitals, sending him slumping to his knees.

I rolled to the side, just in time to dodge the blade of a kattana. Looking up to my new opponent, I felt myself growl in frusteration.

He was not much taller than myself. His hair was black, somewhat spiky, and boasted a white sunburst. He wore black robes, with a white collar, boots with many straps, and black pants. His crimson stare was hard, and contimplating.

I nodded, an guesture that was understood to begin our match.

Quickly I unsheethed my own sword, I stood in stance, and waited for this new male to advance.

Noting that his team members displayed some honor, I sighed with slight relief as they backed away, to watch our 'spar'.

I ducked, as he went for my head, and with my sword in teeth, backflipped gracefully ten feet back. He charged again, and I deflected his well aimed blows.

_'Interesting... Someone who knows how to use their weapon...'_ I noted internally. I grinned at this male.

"Finally a challenge" I annonced.

"Hn" he stated, and kept attacking.

_I noted with grim amusement, a shadow growing across the floor, heading in my direction._

"It's been great sparing you Sir.. But I must get going" I smirked.

_The shadow then swallowed me._

Before she could be stopped, the girl disapeared in a shadow. Hiei went to jump in after her, but the shadow melded with the floor, leaving her escape route sealed.

"Damnitt" the Koorime cursed, frusteration clear in his blood colored eyes.

"... Lets report back to Koenma" Kurama suggested.

Okay, well... I'm done for right now. I'm having a bit of writers block. How did you guys like it? I'm not so sure I like this chapter all that much. I dunno.. I might revise it. .sighs . I would really like reviews. It motivates me to work. . Please review... PLEASE!


End file.
